


False Parenting

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	False Parenting

一双琥珀色蛇眼狐疑地打量起靠墙的几盆盆栽，它们无一例外瑟瑟发抖，但是其中一盆抖得更加厉害，不难推测，它就是那个该死的告密者。盆栽乙原先也是个尽职尽责的好盆栽，它会悄咪咪自断掉生了黄叶斑的叶片，掩到土壤里，它自觉自己十分优秀，不过克鲁利可不是温柔的好主人。他最近心情阴晴不定，非得挑挑谁的毛病。最终，盆栽乙的罪行是在凌晨三点半多排放了两毫升的二氧化碳。

“你知道我对于二氧化碳的看法，”恶魔眯起了眼睛，“如果你没在白天释放足够的氧气就没有资格多排放两毫升的二氧化碳！两毫升！你看起来很得意噢？”

盆栽甲想为伙伴辩解一下，毕竟盆栽乙所处的地方离光源最远，但是它又不敢。恶魔给他们唱摇篮曲的时候透露道如果他们不好好长或者胆敢反抗，就会被丢到女巫的坩锅里煮茶汤。

盆栽乙现在还好端端地在公寓里占有一席之地，不过这并不是因为它购买了植物意外保险。

克鲁利站在天使面前跟个挨训的土拨鼠似的，他的嘴巴弯成一个“O”形，痛苦地摇着头：“不不不不不不不不不不不不不，亚茨拉斐尔你不能这么逼我！”

“你太残忍了，克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔眼里噙满泪水，他的五官难过得皱成一团，“你该听听它们的哀嚎，祂老人家在上...我从未听过那么悲惨的诉求，它们需要专业的心理医师，噢可怜的小家伙们......”

有两棵盆栽在发抖是为了给克鲁利面子。

还有一盆是因为太开心了。

 

人类是一个奇妙的物种，他们需要自己的孩子了解到为人父母是一件多么辛苦又多么甜蜜的事情——通过夺走别的物种的小宝宝，来让自己的小宝宝体验一把当家长的感觉。

克鲁利是被迫替代一个被逼疯了的幼师的，天使可怜巴巴地威胁他，如果他弄哭小朋友的话就再也不和他讲话了。

为期三天。

这一天开始的第二个小时他就受不了了。

上周幼师布置了一个project，每个小朋友都得带一个蛋，好好照料三天，吃饭要放在桌子上，玩闹要放在口袋里，睡觉也得放在枕头边，他们得假装自己是个称职的父母来用心照看自己的宝宝，打碎不得更换，三天之后，老师会根据蛋的情况评分。

“这是你的。”隔壁的幼师递给克鲁利一颗蛋，恶魔烦躁地吐信子。

“我的？”他两手插在裤子口袋里，墨镜背后的没有皱得不能再皱。

“你的。”她摆起了一个职业微笑，“幼师的工作是给孩子们起个好头。”

 

 

一枚小巧玲珑的鸽子蛋躺在克鲁利手心，窗外的阳光透过玻璃弹跳到细腻的蛋壳上，令这枚蛋散发出温暖透亮的光。

克鲁利从来没有干过比这个更加丢脸的事情了，哪怕是花了一整天拼千年隼的乐高模型也不会比“养一枚鸽子蛋”更加幼稚。

这一点都不酷！

恶魔把鸽子蛋举到面前怨恨地盯着，他的蛇信子喷到蛋壳上又快速缩回来。好一团营养丰富的蛋白质，细腻爽口的蛋清会在他的舌苔上轻轻晃动，亮色的蛋黄则像一块精致的奶皮布丁，只需轻轻一触就会涌出新鲜的蛋液，他只要卷卷舌尖就能一口吃掉。

但是亚茨拉斐尔知道他搞砸了会不高兴的。克鲁利丧气地想。

既然不能吃，那这个鸽子蛋就跟个烫手山芋似的，克鲁利一点也不想带在身上，更何况天使一会儿会来造访。他，克鲁利——地狱里的恶作剧明星、炫酷的代名词、本特利车主、盆栽之王、臭名昭著的伊甸园之蛇、哈斯塔的死对头、皇后乐队的狂热粉丝、美国大使家里的专业保姆——怎么可以对外宣称他正在小心翼翼地侍奉一颗人畜无害的鸽子蛋呢？？即使是亚茨拉斐尔也不行，他肯定会感动地告诉他每个恶魔心里都有一点点的善良。

Ew.

事故发生在当天晚上。

天使正埋在克鲁利体内进行活塞运动，恶魔的脑子里火山爆发岩浆四溢，亚茨拉斐尔的东西在里面喷射了第一波，克鲁利被烫得蜷起了脚趾，他又热又爽，尖叫着让亚茨给予他更多......天使暧昧的喘息声在他耳边徘徊......克鲁利有一搭没一搭地亲吻对方的鬓角......

如果按照上个月的计划进行，他们接下来的主题是“69式”——之前的是后入——尽管他们想试试骑乘和后入哪个进去地更深一点，不过天使害羞地提议他们可以尝试些别的。这只是前菜，完事了他们会洗个澡再去克鲁利的性爱地牢，那里面新添置了好多东西。严格意义来说那并不是地牢，它既不昏暗又不在地底下......他们会坐在铺满性玩具的（天使怀疑克鲁利是不是洗劫了情趣用品公司）喝一杯红酒，克鲁利会提议要不要自己变成蛇试试，亚茨拉斐尔会摇头拒绝，当然只要把可怜的天使灌醉了......谁知道呢。

亚茨拉斐尔从克鲁利身上起来，两人身上不比上帝创世的第一天多一缕丝线，克鲁利肩头搭着自己皮夹克，他大口喘着气胸口一起一伏，小腹上那根绵软下去的阴茎缓缓渗出浊液，弄得皮肤湿呼呼粘哒哒的。

“亲爱的，把它挂起来。”亚茨跪在恶魔身体两侧指了指黑色外套，不应期的小天使垂在克鲁利的脸上方，后者意乱情迷地示意天使矮下身子。亚茨拉斐尔照做了，他垂下的阴茎在克鲁利的鼻尖和嘴唇上来回晃悠，留下些许粘稠晶亮的水渍，碰得他痒痒的。恶魔一口叼住那个大家伙的前端，舌尖热情地挑逗着那个软软的马眼，像是要清理下里面残存的精液似的。恶魔的口活儿不算顶尖，但他极尽所能去取悦天使。

没一会儿，那话儿慢慢又充了血，肿胀着向上翘起来，涨成李子色的龟头弹出克鲁利意犹未尽的嘴，一丝银线挂在他的笔尖。克鲁利舔舔唇角，只好换上了双手去抚慰亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎。

“快一些，亲爱的......把衣服挂起来，我不想弄脏它......”亚茨拉斐尔的沙哑的嗓子发出祈求的声音，理智告诉他现在最不该做的事情就是放纵自己把阴茎捅到男友的嘴里。

克鲁利侧过头，把手上粘着白浊的爱液抹在胸口，手指勾起自己的夹克轻放在耳边枕头上。

“不会弄脏的。”他信誓旦旦地说，同时暗自祈祷亚茨拉斐尔不会问“为什么我和你的内裤都能扔在地上而粘了鸭子毛的皮夹克可以呆在床上”的这种问题。

“我一点儿也不想看到它碰上不该碰的东西，”亚茨拉斐尔的表情有点窘迫，“我......我不能保证......”他的脸红地像是在刚出锅的罗宋汤里畅游一番再捞上来，看在上帝的份儿上！你把它挂起来吧，我不想一边担心会弄、弄脏它，一边......一边......”

“一边操我的嘴？”

恶魔卖力套弄着天使的阴茎，然后把这根漂亮的肉柱压下来让他舔掉顶端溢出的前液。

“亚茨拉斐尔，拜托你让这莫名其妙的担忧见鬼去吧！老天，我一秒钟都舍不得吐出来，我会让你射在我嘴里，射在我喉咙里，我会吸得你一滴都不剩，然后我会咽下去，再把你的肉棒舔干净......我向你保证绝对不会有任何一滴精液在空中做自由落体运动。”

亚茨拉斐尔不动声色地吞咽了下唾液，每当恶魔一本正经地说些下流诨话时他都觉得对方又性感又火辣。

“可是你的皮革浸了汗。”亚茨拉斐尔好心地去够那件夹克。“你得挂起来晾干。”

“不要动！！！”克鲁利几乎尖叫着跳起来，他一头撞到天使柔软的肚子上，后者吃痛地弯下了腰。

黑漆漆外套脱开了天使的指尖，以一条奇妙的抛物线向床的边缘飞去，一切都像慢动作一样，天使瞪大了双眼看着红发裸男嘴里的“No!!!”吐得比豌豆射手还快，并以一种极不雅观的姿势扑向他的外套。克鲁利的窄腰挂在床沿，双手撑着地毯大口喘气，他瘦削的屁股绷得僵直，如果亚茨拉斐尔现在在他身体里搞不好会被那圈强大的括约肌夹断。

等恶魔弓起身子好不容易把自己弄回床上的时候，亚茨拉斐尔看到他在紧张地检查手心里的......

一枚蛋？

克鲁利的眼睛瞪得是如此之大，亚茨拉斐尔都担心那两枚黄色的蛇眼会蹦出来，他嘴里紧张地喃喃一声“裂缝！” 接着蛇信子从嘴里跳出来弹在蛋壳上。

恶魔长吁一口气：“是灰。”

“这...这是？”

他认识了六千年的恶魔绝对不会把一颗蛋揣在怀里，也不会紧张到神经质，更加不可能舔到食物后却不将其拆肉剔骨再一口吞掉！

“鸽子蛋。”恶魔闷闷地说道。

“你的......蛋吗？”亚茨拉斐尔的牙床在地震。

这句话怪怪的，不过——

“对。”克鲁利看起来特别不想承认这是他的蛋。

“什么时候的事！？！”

克鲁利左手握着蛋，眼神躲躲藏藏地回答道：“就今天。”亚茨拉斐尔看起来特别震惊，别说他了，克鲁利都不敢相信自己居然为了一个蛋打断了他们的性爱。

“我也不想的！嘿，可是怎么着，这枚蛋就跟着我了！我又不能吃了它！”天使缩了缩身子，克鲁利自暴自弃地说，“这又不是我愿意选的，但是那个幼稚园的人类告诉我，我得养着它！像个真正的家长一样！！”

“噢，克鲁利......”

恶魔眨了眨黄眼睛，委屈巴巴地说：“这都是你的错。”

是的，我的错。亚茨拉斐尔的脑袋里迸开五彩斑斓的烟火，他嗫嚅着嘴唇不可思议地看着恶魔掌心的鸽子蛋，它乖巧又可爱地呆在那里闪着黄悠悠的光。从刚刚开始，他脑袋里有什么类似智商的东西，像进了迪士尼的钱包一样，越来越瘪。

天啊。天使屏住了呼吸。

他脑袋里有一瞬间蹦出杜蕾斯安全套的广告，但只是一瞬间，接下来的他的内心里只剩下无尽的爱意，嘴角渐渐扬起莫名其妙的弧度。

“他是一枚卵。”

“不然呢？你指望鸽子是胎生动物吗？”

“我没有想到上帝对我们有这样绝妙的安排。”

克鲁利用鼻子哼了一声：“我倒是看不出卵生有什么绝妙的......鸽子完全可以选择胎生，只要祂老人家改下什么——那些人类怎么叫来着？基因！对就是基因！”

“我希望你没有感到任何疼痛。”

“疼痛？”

“你应该告诉我，这样我才能陪在你的身边。”天使的眼中充满了温暖的光芒，但是克鲁利现在觉得毛骨悚然（当然他蛮喜欢毛骨悚然的）。

“你知道发生了什么？”克鲁利迟疑地问道。他想不通为什么在一群鼻涕虫小鬼当中拿一颗蛋需要天使陪着。

“当然！”亚茨拉斐尔对克鲁利的疑问句感到不满。

“我们一定会对他负责的。”

亚茨拉斐尔对这枚鸽子蛋会孵出什么感到期待，虽然不曾听说上帝给予了天使创造生命的能力，但鉴于他们现在拥有人类的身体，一切都皆有可能不是嘛。

“呃，好的？”

 

亚茨拉斐尔给鸽子蛋织了好几件小围巾，克鲁利的公寓里散乱着好多没用完的毛线球，因为天使坚持每个颜色都要织一条围巾，一件没有袖子的小衣服，还要一件小帽子。

克鲁利张开双臂：”我看不出一个蛋为什么需要高档的美丽奴羊毛。亚茨拉斐尔，你除了在我公寓里和毛线球谈情说爱以外，难道没有别的事情好做了吗？”

“我们要像家长一样照顾它。”他脸上洋溢着骄傲，“再说了等它长大了，我还能给它织好多件毛衣、好多双小袜子。”

“它不——”

“你要孵它吗？还是我来，我总觉得它不够暖。”

鸽子蛋安静地立在一个用彩虹毛线编织的小窝里，克鲁利本想在蛋壳上面画个哭脸，天使严词拒绝了他。

“噢，你来孵吧，慈爱的父亲。”恶魔嘶嘶地讥讽道。

亚茨拉斐尔总是听不出恶魔句子里的嘲弄，他凑到桌子上亲了一下那枚鸽子蛋，侧过脸给恶魔露出一个灿烂而又肯定的微笑。

 

克鲁利为期三天的幼师经历最大的收获是一支草莓味的甜筒，因为他的鸽子蛋拿了奖。那个小巧的玩意儿，简直被天使养成了一枚漂亮的宝石，他往里面注入了好多好多，在克鲁利看来毫无必要的爱。亚茨拉斐尔显然对这么鸽子蛋有着莫名其妙的期望，鸽子蛋被他的生物场所影响，慢慢地变得更加洁白细腻。

克鲁利边吃冰淇淋边想。

好一颗健康的鸽子蛋。

 

“我掌握了意大利面的精髓，”克鲁利哼着小曲儿，“秘诀就在于罗勒叶、胡椒盐、葡萄籽油、核桃、葵花籽、帕玛森奶酪、碎瓣圣女果，蚌肉和鲜虾，还有——”他啪的一声敲开一枚小巧的蛋，滑溜溜的蛋液飞到滋滋作响刚擦了盐粒的平底锅，“高质蛋白。”

天使脸上的表情从柔软到惊恐，其中的肌肉运动比达芬奇的调色盘还要复杂。

“克鲁利！！！！！！！！！！”


End file.
